De Gato a Mujer
by GranDiosaSupremaPollito
Summary: Es un fic YoruSoi ATENCION: Yuri xD que habla sobre la primera vez que yoruichi se transforma de gato a persona en frente de la pobre y acosa Soi Fon. Pésimo summary como siempre xD . ¡Entren! El fic no esta tan malo como el titulo :DU.


**Holaaa! Emmm…. Este es mi primer fic YoruSoi (la verdad es q es mi primer fic yuri xD) así que espero q no sean tan malos conmigo ;_;**

**Este fic se me ocurrió ayer en la madrugada mientras comía pan (?) y como no tenía nada que hacer decidí escribirlo en una fea hoja de Word xD En fin, como verán, no se me ocurre naaaada bueno que decir asi que dejare de molestarlos :D**

**DE GATO A MUJER**

Ya era tarde, Soi Fon tenía los ojos fijos en su reloj de pared que había comprado ya hace buen par de años. La capitana estaba absorta en sus pensamientos; todo había ocurrido tan rápido: la huída de Aizen, la llegada de Ichigo, el encuentro con… Soi Fon parpadeó al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Esta frunció el seño y se mordió lo labios inferiores.

¿Cómo era posible que ya, tres semanas después del incidente de Aizen, todavía siguiera pensando en ella? Se supone que antes de que ocurriera todo esto, Soi Fon estaba totalmente segura de que aquel sentimiento de afecto que sentía por ella había sido borrado y cambiando por odio y rencor, se suponía que si alguna vez en su vida volvía a ver a Yoruichi, esta la trataría con desprecio y rencor por haberla traicionado… se supone que jamás la perdonaría. Pero no fue así.

Desde que empezó su batalla con su antigua maestra su corazón se había vuelto loco entre tantos sentimientos mezclados. Trató de ser fuerte y solo mostrar el desprecio que sentí, pero cuando estuvo frente a ella, justo después de haber sido derrotada, todas sus barreras cayeron. De alguna manera no pudo evitar perdonar a Yoruichi.

El solo pensar en ella hacía que su corazón latiera más rápido y ni qué decir cuando estaban frente a frente. Lo peor de todo es que la había tenido que ver durante casi dos semanas completas y ninguno de esos días había podido controlar su evidente nerviosismo. _Aquellos ojos_. Pensó para sus adentros, definitivamente, esos preciosos ojos dorados eran una de las cosas que la volvían loca, incluso desde pequeña.

Un maullido la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Rápidamente volteó la vista hacia la ventana y se encontró con un pequeño gato negro (N.A: Soi Fon todavía no sabía que Yoruichi podía convertirse en gato) Estuvo a punto de espantarlo hasta que vio sus ojos. _Igual de dorados que los de ella._ La pequeña capitana sonrió, fue hacia dónde estaba el animal y lo cargó con cuidado. El gato aún seguía maullando.

-**creo que debe tener hambre… iré a buscar algo de leche**- dejó al gato en la alfombra y fue directamente a la cocina.

Cinco minutos después Soi Fon regresó con una vasija llena de leche y se la puso frente al gato para que comiera. Mientras aquel misterioso animal comía, la capitana del segundo escuadrón no le había quitado los ojos de encima y sin darse cuenta le estaba acariciando el lomo.

**-me recuerdas tanto a Yoruichi-sama…-** esta empezó a hablar aún creyendo saber que el gato no le entendía –**esos hermosos ojos dorados, un pelaje brillante y sedoso como su cabello… incluso hueles igual que ella**- suspiró –**ojalá pudieras ser ella para que escucharas todo lo que estoy diciendo y poder decir te todo lo que estoy sintiendo…-** justo en ese momento el gato dejó de tomar leche y volteó a mirarla fijamente. Esta se sorprendió.

De la nada, el felino empezó a desprender una especie de reiatsu que de alguna manera le parecía conocido, pero no era tiempo para pensar en eso, la capitana del segundo escuadrón dio un paso atrás y se puso en guardia. Quedó aún más impactada al ver que el gato se estaba transformando en una persona… y no cualquier persona.

-**creo que la leche gratis es una de las mejores cosas de ser un gato-** aquel misterioso felino de ojos dorados no resultó ser nada más que Yoruichi Shihouin. Soi Fon se había quedado en shock cuando la vio **-¿Soi Fon? ¿Te pasa algo?-** preguntó la morena que todavía era tapada por una nube de humo.

**-¡N-No! ¡Para nada!-** la peliazul exclamó –**s-solo es que me sorprendió**- bajó la mirada avergonzada por su "incompetencia". Yoruichi rió.

**-no te preocupes, a todos les pasa- **la morena caminó hacia su antigua discípula dejando atrás el leve manto de humo que la cubría.

La capitana alzó la vista nuevamente y casi se queda sin respiración cuando vio a su antigua maestra sin NADA de ropa. Pronto un profundo rubor se apoderó de su rostro, tal vez el más profundo que había tenido en toda su vida. Tanta era la sorpresa que se había quedado completamente paralizada.

**-y por alguna razón todos se ponen igual que tú ahora mismo-** Yoruichi dijo con fingida inocencia. Ella sabía lo que los sentimientos que provocada en la pequeña chica.

**-¡Y-Y-YORUICHI-SAMA!-** Soi Fon le gritó una vez que pudo recuperar el aliento. La chica bajó la vista rápidamente y se tapó la cara con una sola mano. Pronto sintió que un hilo de sangre bajó de su nariz.

**-vamos Soi-chan, no te pongas así, las dos somos mujeres ¿No?-** la morena se acercó aún más.

**-s-sí, pero…-** la peliazul tartamudeó aún sin dirigirle la vista **–usted es d-diferente…-**

**-¿Ah sí?-** preguntó divertida **-¿Qué quieres decir?-**

Soi Fon calló. No era capaz de responderle esa pregunta… todavía no.

**-da igual-** dijo después de un suspiro, caminó dos pasos más hasta quedar enfrente de la chica **–hace un momento dijiste que si yo estuviera aquí me dirías lo que estabas sintiendo…-** Soi Fon se sobresaltó; su corazón empezó a latir más rápido que nunca, sus manos le temblaban y no paraba de sudar. Se había metido en un gran lío –**bueno, ya estoy aquí, ahora dime-** sí, este era un plan malévolo de Yoruichi para que Soi Fon aceptara los sentimientos que había tenido desde ya hace más de cien años.

**-n-no puedo…-** Soi Fon viró la vista hacia un lado.

**-¿Qué?-** Yoruichi exclamó –**hace menos de cinco minutos dijiste que me lo ibas a decir y ahora me sales con esto-**

**-e-es que… yo no…-** antes de poder terminar la frase, Yoruichi la había tomado por las muñecas y la empujó contra la cama quedando sobre ella. Yoruichi aprovechó y se acercó más a su rostro.

**-no… ahora me dices**- la morena le susurró en su oreja con una sonrisa traviesa. Era demasiado para Soi Fon.

_**-"T-Tengo a Yoruichi-sama completamente d-desnuda sobre mí… y a-ahora su aliento en mi o-oreja…"-**_Soi Fon ya estaba muy lejos de la realidad, se había perdido en aquella vergonzosa situación y no estaba consciente de lo que estaba pasando.

**-eres muy linda mi pequeña abejita-** la morena se había recostado en el pecho de su "Pequeña Abejita". ¡Listo! Yoruichi había sobrepasado el límite de ella. Soi Fon nuevamente empezó a sangrar por la nariz, pero con más abundante sangre y…. quedó inconsciente.

Yoruichi la miró sorprendida.

**-creo que me excedí un poco-**

**EPÍLOGO**

Soi Fon despertó en una de las habitaciones del cuarto escuadrón. No estaba muy consciente de lo que había pasado, sí recordaba lo suficiente para su incomodidad.

La chica abrazó la almohada muy fuerte una vez que recordó la imagen de su hermosa princesa sobre ella. Por más que lo quisiera negar, ver a Yoruichi en ese estado le encantó. Y al parecer aquella vergonzosa situación hizo que los sentimientos que Soi Fon tenía por ella crecieran.

**-¿Cómo pude permitir que esto pasara**?- se dijo a sí misma –**hice el ridículo frente a Yoruichi-sama… ¿¡Cómo no pude adivinar que ese gato era ella?!**- escondió su rostro en la almohada al recordar lo que le había dicho al supuesto gato. _Eres muy linda __**mi**__ pequeña abejita_. De pronto recordó las últimas palabras de Yoruichi antes de caer inconsciente y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Definitivamente no iba a poder dejar de pensar en ella por un buen tiempo y mucho menos verla a la cara.

**-por lo que veo ya despertaste abejita- **una voz familiar le habló.

**-¡Y-Yoruichi-sama!-** la peliazul exclamó sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

-**la verdad es que todavía no entiendo porqué tartamudeas cuando me hablas-** Soi Fon bajó la vista avergonzada **–da igual, solo vine a ver cómo te encontrabas-**

**-¿¡De verdad?!-** Soi Fon exclamó muy ilusionada.

-**no**- le respondió de una vez.

**-T_T- **

-**es broma…-** dijo entre risas –**mira, te traje esto-** la morena sacó un pequeño llavero en forma de abeja y se lo dio en la mano –**me recordó mucho a ti y decidí comprártelo**- Soi Fon se sorprendió.

**-gracias…-** dijo con un hilo de voz, luego la miró –**pero no tenía que hacerlo- **

-**es cierto, no tenía… quería hacerlo**- Soi Fon sonrió nuevamente.

**-m-muchas gracias Yoruichi-sama**-

-**no te preocupes…-** dijo la morena tranquilamente –**me tengo que ir mi pequeña abejita**- la capitana asintió y esta decidió irse** –por cierto Soi Fon- **dijo antes de salir.

**-¿Qué pasa?-**

**-nunca me respondiste lo de anoche**- Soi Fon nuevamente se sobresaltó y se ruborizó.

-**b-buen… etto… y-yo…-**

**-tranquila… ya será para otro día mi abejita**- y se fue.

**FIN! :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado xD. Perdonen las faltas ortográficas que Word no pudo corregir y dejen reviews *-***


End file.
